Concrete countertops are a known alternative to more common countertop solutions such as natural stone slab countertops and plastic laminate countertops, such as Formica countertops. Concrete countertops are sometimes considered to provide a midrange alternative to low cost plastic laminate and expensive natural stone, such as granite or quartz. Concrete countertops can be cast in place, or prefabricated by being cast in a production setting according to the installation specifications, or being machined to such specifications from a pre-cast slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,483 of Bamford teaches a laminate concrete panel useful as a counter top. The panel features two distinct concrete layers, an upper one of which is cross cured to a lower concrete layer. The top of the final product features a sealant layer. Some embodiments of the Bamford patent feature a medium density fiberboard (MDF) backing board bonded to the underside of the lower concrete layer as a final step in the fabrication process.
Applicant has developed a new laminate concrete panel with a distinct finished appearance for a countertop or the like, and also new fabrication methods for producing laminate concrete panels. As used herein, the expression countertop encompasses desktops, workbench tops, bathroom vanity tops and table tops.